xXVk short story for AidoRockzXx
by xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessXx
Summary: Ashley is on a school field trip in japan for acouple of weeks and fate desides to touture her and gives her one annoying roomate. but did destiny and luck help her meet a hansome blone headed boy to get her through or will he just make it worse. -SHORT STORY- M rated chapter after the story. friendship/relationship/a little emotional.


**VK one-shot for AidoRockz**

**Part 1**

**Hello readers! This is my first story I have ever written and I'm hoping that it is good. This story is for AidoRockz and I am hoping you would enjoy it as well. It was meant to me a one-shot but it would most likely be more than a one-shot.**

**WARNING: yes there is a warning. In one of the later 'chapters' there would be a lemon! But not to worry those of the innocent eyes and mind I would make the lemon an extra part. So once I finish the story I would post the lemon but it would fill in a part of a small time skip in the story timeline but not major at all. So there would be an M rated chapter but I would warn you of it.**

**Note for AidoRockz**

**I hope this is up to your standard it is probably not perfect but I hope you will like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Give me your laptop!" yells a high pitched voice of my new roommate for the next two weeks, Krystal pierce. A stuck up long haired bleach blonde bitch with hazel nut coloured eyes that is outlined with black lashes that has at least three layers of mascara making it look all clogged together like a badly drawn spider web. And she also has a Fake tan that really does not suit at all. Yup gross I strongly dislike make-up and Barbie girl wannabes. I am also disgusted in what she wears. A light pink mini skirt that's so short you could practically see her butt if she were to bend down, a white singlet with dark pink sequins around the edge of the low cut collar, which is low that you can see the top of her black bra. She also wears dark pink stiletto shoes that make an annoying clacking sound as she stomps on the light brown floor boards of our shared room of a hotel.

"I already told you, No. I'm using it. What do you need it for anyways?" I questioned Krystal sparing a small glance at her before continuing looking back at my laptop screen. Hello allow me to introduce myself, konnichiwa my name is Ashley parker; I am 17 year old high school student. I have long light brown hair that is naturally curly. Grey eyes that seem to change from blue to green framed by black lashes, and just by my left eye is a small indent scar from a school accident when I fell off the bleachers when I was 5, let's just say I was very clumsy as a kid, and still am a bit.

Okay now how I got to where I am now, you see every now and then our high school takes a group of special selected students to another country for around 2 weeks, sort of like a field trip to experience different countries and this time we were lucky enough to go to japan.

At the airport I was saying my goodbyes to my mother who was fussing over me, making sure I had everything and telling me to be careful and then trapping me in a suffocating hug that made me laugh, I replied by telling her not to worry and that I will be fine. After she let me go my dad gave me a warm smile that I couldn't help but return back to him and gave me a soft pat on my head telling me to stay out of trouble and return safely, I told him I would be back before you know it. I bent down a little to give my little sister who is 4 years younger than me a comforting hug telling her I will tell her all about it, and to tell our young cousins that I would tell them every think too. So after saying I love you, to all of them I got on the plane with the rest of the students from school and the two teachers to get ready for the long flight to japan.

When we arrived in japan we got in a small bus and went to the hotel the teachers have already put up reservations on for so we wouldn't need to look around for one that wasn't dear or shabby. The hotel is on a street block that's not crowded, there are only around 9 brown buildings that are all connected making a shape like a semi circle and are pretty big. There is a stone road that goes on for about 15 to 20 minutes that goes down south leading to the main street of the town that seems to be only used by cars. The hotel has 2 floors with 5 rooms on the top floor and 3 rooms on the first floor as well as a cafeteria area for eating. Each room is the same style as all the building in this part of japan which is an early olden Victorian style theme with electrical plugs. The hotel is the second building from the south facing east. Along the side of the road is surrounded by a lot of trees and seems to be part of the woods. Behind the hotel about 3 kilometres into the forest I can just barely see is a wall that seems like it goes on forever. And I couldn't say that I'm not curious what's behind it, because I am. Oh well hopefully I would find out soon.

After the teachers made sure we were all accounted for and the reservations were all right we got split up in two pairs from the student roll by last name and gender. There are 10 students here and two teachers, so that means 2 students in each room and the teachers get a room by themselves. The student have their rooms on the top floor while the teachers have a room on the first floor by the stairs as to make sure no student sneaks out of the hotel.

And fate has decided to make me suffer and room me with Krystal Pierce who is right below me on the role. And of course she had to go and consult this to the teacher saying that she should be in a different room with one of her friends instead of me because she doesn't know me, which is a total lie by the way she has hated me ever since I denied her about joining her clique at the cafeteria. And I silently wished the teacher would say yes and put me with someone else but the teacher just shook her head no at Krystal and said "no, that's the arrangement and everyone has to go by it. And this could be the perfect opportunity to get to know each other." ...well damn her.

So after that everyone went up their assigned rooms except me I just waited till everyone was up the stairs before I took a quick search around me to see if anybody was left before I started to go up the stairs myself one by one. You see I am a survivor of cancer but the price for that was my left leg just above the knee, sure it sucks but it could have been worse, better than being dead right. So I have a fake leg to replace it so I can still walk and it has a false knee button so I can sit cross legged and it slightly bends at the knee when I walk so it's easier to walk but I can't run and I do have problems getting up stairs because my balance isn't perfect.

I have a friend who always waits for me when I go up stairs to make sure I don't slip and fall, but I guess being in japan made her forget, she told me she always wanted to go to japan and she must have got really excited and forgot about me. Sure that hurt a bit but I was okay with it. I still remembered the day when I first met her...

_Flash back...sort of_

_She is a girl in my class, and there are some stairs at our area of the school that I was climbing up. I got a little annoyed when she first started doing that at the start of a school day cause when she was around when I was at the stairs she watched and wait till I got to the top or bottom and when I did she would send me a small friendly smile than walk away. I thought it was really creepy at first but I got use to it but that doesn't mean I still don't trust her. I haven't talked to her though because I have trust problems, but later on that day in math class we got paired up together in an assignment. She confessed she was terrible at math while laughing embarrassingly and well we just hit off. She's a very friendly and nice girl she just doesn't speak out loud much cause she is mainly in her own world always listening to music. She said she watched me at the stairs because she was afraid I would slip and hurt myself I always wondered why she would worry about me and thought I would fall when she didn't know I had a false leg. It turns out she is a very observant girl even if she is mainly in her own world, listening to music. She straight away noticed that I have problems with stairs and that every now and then I would stumble when walking and never run even if I was late for class. One day when we were having lunch in a secluded area at school she asked me why I have problems with stairs, but not in a mean way though she even said she has problems with stairs she always manages to either trip down them or fall up them which I found hilarious. _

_While looking at my leg I told her about losing my left leg from the knee down from surviving cancer. I didn't want to look in her eyes I was afraid they would be filled with sympathy for me which is something I didn't want, I don't want people looking at me with concern and sadness for losing a leg by surviving cancer. Or even worse, she would not except me for not having two legs like everyone at this school and ditch me for being different._

_But when I looked up at her when I didn't hear her say anything or even move I found her head turned in my direction and when I looked in her eyes, expecting the worst...but instead of eyes filled with sympathy I found the exact opposite...empathy. As in eyes that aren't clouded with judgement, but understanding. Eyes that understand my emotions what I must be going through. Eyes that must have went through the same thing I did or someone close to her has gone through the same thing and she had done everything she could to help them get through it. Eyes...that I trust._

_I was so shocked with what had happened I was spacing out but snapped back into reality when she gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen her do giving me a full view of her pearly white straight teeth that I would off though as natural vampire teeth until I saw two bottom teeth sharp as well, kind of remind me of canine teeth. her eyes twinkled with somethink as well now, something I have seen with some of my family after my surgery...pride. The good type of pride_

_After she gave me a quick suffocating hug she proceeded to tell me about __ when she was 11 at the start of the year __she met her grandma that had lung cancer and how she saw her once every month but on the month it was close to Easter her grandma passed away peacefully in her sleep. And because this was the first passing of someone close to her she didn't quite understand the concept of death all she knew it that she would never see her again. Then a year after her grandma's death her little sister was diagnosed with heart cancer and she spent every time she could with her, teaching her how to dance, how to play piano and draw and more hoping the same thing that happened to her grandma wouldn't happen to her little sis. But by every passing day her sister was getting worse and was struggling with everything and she couldn't climb up stairs without help. And after a year she passed away. After the funeral she understood death created life, everyone lives to die and you have to live it. And she was happy that she could make her little sisters last days walking in the living memorable, happy and enjoyable, because she knows she would never forget them. She helped her little sister through her struggles._

_After she told me her story I was completely shocked so that's why she was so intent on helping me out. Why I saw pride in her eyes, she was proud of me for fighting the cancer and won. Just because I couldn't walk up stairs properly she knew I was struggling and she had the instinct to make sure that I wasn't going to struggle and suffer like her little sister did. That I would need her help when no one else would give it. To make sure that I was okay. She was proud of me by making it each day with only one functioning leg. And just by looking into her eyes I know, that I could trusts her, and I can tell that she trust me. And there it started our beautiful friendship._

_~end of flash back~_

* * *

**Oh well that was a little emotional**

**Thank you for reading this chapter of the 'one-shot' I hope you enjoyed it.**

**In the next chapter you would find out more about Ashley's friend and there would be Aido in it hopefully.**

**READ!**

**REVIEW!**

**FOLLOW!**

**FAVIOURITE!**

**I would really appreciate it!**


End file.
